


【奎八】消灭黑t大作战

by Lynn7



Series: 奎八 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn7/pseuds/Lynn7
Summary: 哈哈哈太傻屌了，完全是出于今天看的一个舞蹈视频（具体哪个忘了，也许是flower？）我八那个领口那个锁骨！我要是金珉奎真的我没一点废话上去就！（对不起我闭嘴
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: 奎八 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621885
Kudos: 7





	【奎八】消灭黑t大作战

徐明浩酷爱拿巴黎世家擦地板，金珉奎拦不住。十个练习室视频里有八个穿着巴黎世家，还有两个穿着香奈儿。

回到宿舍就不一样了。

徐明浩衣柜里有件黑T，金珉奎敢发誓，住进宿舍第一天那件衣服就跟着行李箱一起来了。也就徐明浩心细，这么多年没穿坏。但是金珉奎眼看着它从原来的S码硬生生被洗到L码，直接挂在徐明浩身上晃荡，连带着徐明浩的锁骨也白晃晃地在眼前晃。

金珉奎眼角抽痛，脑子里不知怎么的想起文俊辉那条深圳校裤，他怀疑徐明浩那件黑t也是什么中学的产物，不然再怎么舒服也改换了。金珉奎决定偷偷消灭掉这件让他看不顺眼的黑t。脑海中飞速闪过几种方案：装作洗衣机洗坏了；晾衣服的时候不关阳台窗户装作被风吹跑了；把哥哥团的花顺接过来装作被狗咬坏了……金珉奎在脑海中一一把几个方案过了一遍，准备过两天就开始实施计划。

没等金珉奎把这件黑t解决掉，徐明浩竟然穿着去录视频了！十七的舞没有不激烈的，这下可好，领子直接晃来晃去，跪下来的时候都快滑倒肩膀下面去了。金珉奎咬着牙，忍到歌曲结束，三步并两步打掉崔vernon的手，把徐明浩的衣服往上提了提。顺便装作不经意地问，明浩，今天怎么就穿这件出来了？徐明浩没心没肺，下巴磕在金珉奎肩膀上跟后面的dk说话，间隙才蹦个回答，起晚了懒得换，而且这件衣服穿着舒服～黏糊糊的小奶音打在金珉奎耳边。

舒服，我的衣服你穿着更舒服。金珉奎偷偷攥紧了t恤的一角，今天就要把这件东西解决掉。

两个人的房间总是容易养成一点习惯，特别是志趣相投的两个人，或者说，是情侣。

金珉奎和徐明浩习惯了在睡前伴着音乐和香氛一起喝一点红酒，偶尔他们会站起来，脖颈交缠跳一曲舞，然后交换一个黏糊糊的亲吻。

今天也不例外。

是慢节奏的爵士，气氛刚好。

两个人跳舞的时候徐明浩意外地会露出点娇气，他喜欢站在金珉奎脚上，然后搂着他的脖子，让金珉奎带着他动。

这种时候，他们不太会说话。

徐明浩转头讨要亲吻的时候，领口往下滑了一点，锁骨就完全展现在金珉奎面前。

徐明浩瘦，锁骨也明显，但又不是嶙峋的骨架，是适合用来装眼泪、装珍珠，装亲吻的，而金珉奎也正是这么做的。

他微微低下头，在露出的锁骨上印下一个吻，然后另一个，另一个。

撕开衣服的时候金珉奎竟然还有心思凑在徐明浩耳边道歉，抱歉啊明浩，我把你的衣服撕坏了，我赔你一件，以后你就穿我的衣服吧。不过徐明浩能不能听见就是另一回事了。

金珉奎终于消灭了徐明浩的那件黑t。

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈太傻屌了，完全是出于今天看的一个舞蹈视频（具体哪个忘了，也许是flower？）我八那个领口那个锁骨！我要是金珉奎真的我没一点废话上去就！（对不起我闭嘴


End file.
